


Take Me I'm Yours

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Drabble Sequence, M/M, five senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you waiting for my move? Well, I'm making it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stagesoflove, with the theme of "the five senses." Betaed by the inestimable Eliza, who also helped me brainstorm a titling scheme. All titles taken from the Afghan Whigs song "66."

**I've Been Waiting**   
_Sight_

When Yunho meets Jaejoong, he's this weird, pretty kid with hollow cheeks. Yunho doesn't hold it against him; he's done his time on the street, and if Jaejoong looks like an urchin, well, Yunho knows _he_ still looks like somebody's backup dancer. He also knows from his time in the industry that stylists can work wonders, given a good hook.

Then Jaejoong looks up at him, and their eyes meet for the first time.

Yunho thinks, when he can think again, when the world starts turning again, that no wonder is necessary here beyond Jaejoong's eyes. They'll hook the world.

 **Don't You Stop**   
_Hearing_

Yunho knows his strength is dancing, though he's getting better at singing. He'll probably never match Junsu, and while he's not exactly happy about that, he's learning to cope. Jaejoong doesn't seem as accepting.

Jaejoong practices obsessively, both singing and dancing. He's told Yunho he used to be tone deaf, which makes Yunho reconsider his own ability to improve. He can see Jaejoong's not a natural dancer, but Jaejoong sings as though he were born with a voice of gold.

"One more time, please," Jaejoong says in the studio, and Yunho can't say he's sorry. It's another chance to listen.

 **Never Felt So**   
_Touch_

Fan service, management calls it, and Yunho lets them think so, just so he can keep touching Jaejoong. Jaejoong plays along well, but something in his eyes tells Yunho he's uncertain about the whole venture.

Yunho decides he'd better make himself clear.

"Jaejoongah," he says, wrapping his arms around Jaejoong from behind, "do you mind this?"

"Of course not," Jaejoong says, though he stiffened when Yunho embraced him, and he's still tense. It makes it harder to ask the next part, but Yunho does.

"Even when there are no cameras?"

Now Jaejoong relaxes, his hands grasping Yunho's. "No."

"That's good."

 **What You're Doing to Me**   
_Smell_

With all the makeup, hair product, cologne, unfamiliar food, and cleansers used on their wardrobes, the scent Yunho identifies as "Jaejoong" remains elusive. He can find it at the small of Jaejoong's back, on the skin just below Jaejoong's pierced navel, sometimes, when Jaejoong's been sweating, at the nape of his neck.

It's everywhere, naturally, after Jaejoong's showered. Yunho slips into the bathroom, waits with a towel in his hands.

Jaejoong always laughs to see him, but lets himself be wrapped up in the towel, lets Yunho rub him down and inhale to his heart's content.

It takes a while.

 **Down On My Knees**   
_Taste_

Jaejoong always cooks for them, so Yunho decides to return the favor. He doesn't try anything fancy, just a recipe his mother taught him. Jaejoong comes in as he's finishing.

"You're cooking?" Jaejoong sounds less dubious than expected. It's encouraging.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You have. Can I taste?"

Yunho spoons up some soup, holds it out. Jaejoong takes his wrist, sips. His eyes widen as he swallows.

"It's really good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Try it."

"I did." Yunho drops the spoon in the pot, pushes Jaejoong against the counter, and kneels before him. "I think it needs more salt."


End file.
